Saving Eric
by TraceyVamp1211
Summary: One of my takes on how the season 6 finale should play out. Sookie is able to feel Eric dying. Will Niall's help she is able to go to him and watch him die, but is that really the end of the great Eric Northman? I don't think so.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I am absolutely bat crap crazy because I am starting another story. This one has been in my brain since that cluster fuck of a season finale aired and it just won't leave me alone. This first chapter is fairly short, but I feel like it works out better all on its own. So I'll just finish off saying that none of these fabulous characters are mine, I just feel the need to take them out for a spin. Enjoy and leave me some love.

Watching Warlow die brought me a great deal of comfort and a great sense of relief. After everything that he had done and that he had put me through I was glad to watch him turn into a pile of goo on my bathroom floor even if I did have to clean him up, it would be worth it.

My joy at his death was short lived though. A minute or so after I watched what I assumed was his fairy light leave his blood, I was filled with the most intense burning sensation that I had ever felt in my life. The pain brought me to my knees and there was once name that came to my lips above all others that explained what was happening. "Eric."

"Sookie, my child, what's happening?"

"Sook, you okay?"

"It's Eric. Warlow's blood, its effects died with him and Eric is outside in the sun somewhere." I reached up and took Niall's hands in mine. "I need to get to him Niall, please. He's burning, he's dying and I need to get to him. I can feel his pain; please you've got to help me to help him. I need to stop his suffering." I clutched Niall's hands tighter and focused only on Eric, on being able to get to him, to see him. I focused so hard that I barely noticed the air around us change.

It only took a few seconds, but I was quick to notice I was no longer in my house, but somewhere cold and wet under my knees, but I didn't care. All I cared about in that moment was getting to Eric.

I let go of Niall's hands and started running to where I saw Eric burning. The fact that he was naked meant nothing to me at the moment; all I wanted to do was save him. I threw up my hands to send my light out to help him, but it didn't work. Of all the times I wanted to have my powers work, this would be number one.

I started to run right for him to try to dose out the flames that were surrounding him, but Niall stopped me before I could get close enough Niall grabbed me and held me back. "No Sookie, it's too late. There is nothing that you can do for him now."

"NO, he can't die." I looked over at him and he was looking back at me through the flames that were surrounding him. I could see the bloody tears that were running down his face and I wanted to save him more than anything. I couldn't stop my own tears from falling as I spoke to him, probably for the last time. "Eric, I am so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for my Sookie. I'll be with Godric and Nora again." I could see that he was fighting the burning as he continued to speak to me. "I want you to know that I love you Sookie, I've always loved you since the first moment I saw you walk into my club. I know that I should have told you sooner, but the feelings have always been there and I will love you forever no matter where I end up."

"I love you too Eric, I'm sorry that I didn't pick you that night."

"It's alright. Be happy my Sookie." With those final words spoken, I watched the great Eric Northman turn to ash.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here is chapter two. I have heard that I have made several people cry and I'm sorry about that, but I want everyone to know that Eric is not going to stay dead. I have always been an Eric fan and I couldn't leave him dead even if I wanted to. Now for this chapter I stole a little something from the books that will lead up to Eric's return in the next chapter which is about half written. So read, enjoy and send me some love so that I'm inspired to write more.

* * *

The night of the Festival of Tolerance when I thought that Eric was going to kill Bill I thought that that pain was the worst I would ever experience, I couldn't have been more wrong. Watching what was left of Eric blow away in the wind was a hundred, no a million times worse than that pain. I had fucked things up so badly with him and I would never get to fix it now. The pain I felt was absolutely crippling to me. It was hard for me to believe that this was even true even though I was seeing it with my own eyes.

I wanted so badly to pretend that this was a very bad dream and that I would wake up from it, but I knew that I couldn't. My Eric was gone and there was nothing that I could do about it.

I wanted to stay on that snow covered mountain top and weep for the love that I had lost without even really having it, but Niall had other ideas. He grabbed my arms and popped us both back to the farmhouse. That set off the hysterical, crazy bitch inside me that was just hiding under the surface. "NO! TAKE ME BACK THERE RIGHT NOW! I can't just leave him there like that. Please, I need to go back to him." I was pounding on his chest with tears flowing down my cheeks to try to get him to take me back, but I knew that it was pointless.

"Sookie!" He grabbed my hands to stop me from hitting him anymore. "He's gone my sweet girl."

"No, I can't believe that. I love him. I know that I fought him for so long and denied that to myself, but I really do love him. I can't lose him now before we've even had the chance to be together that I denied both of us." I paused for a second to wipe the tears from my eyes. "There's a hole inside of me now that he's gone. I don't know if I can go on without him." I started sobbing as Niall pulled me to him and led me into the living room.

He sat us down on the couch until started to calm down a bit before he got up and disappeared. I should have asked him where he was going, but I just didn't have it in me. All I could think about was Eric and how I fucked things up with him.

I looked around the room and all I could see was him here with me when he had no memories of who he was. I remembered washing his feet and the way he smiled down at me when I tickled him. He had been so innocent in those moments, but those weren't the moments that I fell in love with him, I just fell harder for him without realizing.

Letting my mind wander I couldn't help the night that we finally made love and all the different places and positions that we'd tried on that first night alone. I could feel my face start to heat up, but then that just made me even sadder. There would be no more nights like that ever again.

I was lost in my thoughts and my regrets that I didn't notice that Niall had come back. He sat back down next to me and took my hand in his. "Where's Jason?" I knew that I should have asked about him sooner, but I just couldn't until now.

"I sent him home. He doesn't need to see you so upset."

"He'd better get used to seeing me like this because I don't see me getting over this anytime soon."

"You really loved the vampire, didn't you?"

"I fought my feelings for him and him for so long, but now that he's gone, it's like I can see and feel things so much clearer. He was the one that was there for me, who told me the truth about things that I needed to know. Yeah, he may have done some horrible things in the past, but he had his reasons.

"He bought my house and fixed it up when he didn't have to because he had faith that I was going to come home. He risked his life to save mine several times when he didn't have to. If I could do things all over again I would do things so differently."

"What if I could give you that chance Sookie? Would you take it?"

"What do you mean?"

I watched as he pulled a small, green box out of his pocket that was shaped like a compact. "Here, I want you to have this."

"What is it?"

"We call it a cluviel dor. It's a fairy love token that allows the possessor to make one wish, but the wish has to come from a place of love inside of them. If you love your Eric as much as you say you do, than you should be able to change things."

I could feel hope building rapidly inside of me. I would do just about anything to get Eric back. "What do I need to do?"

"You need to have an open heart and your wish needs to be pure, but there is the possibility that there will be consequences you need to consider before you make your wish."

"Anything. It doesn't matter as long as I get Eric back."

"That's just it, depending on how you word your wish, you could be brought to another time when Eric is still alive, or there could be some other difference to the time line that could change what happened if the wish is not worded properly."

Niall placed the CD in my hand and I could feel the power emanating from it. It was more intense and stronger than anything I'd ever felt before in my entire life. "It's so powerful."

"Yes it is. It's also potentially very dangerous. Promise me that you will think about how to word your wish for a while before you actually make it."

"I promise."

"Good girl." He leaned over and gently kissed my forehead before he vanished into thin air.

I sat there for a few minutes just holding the CD and thinking about Eric. It was just so hard to believe that he was actually gone and that this small object had the potential to bring him back. He'd been a big part of my life for so long now that I couldn't' imagine the rest of it without him.

I stood up and was going to head upstairs to my room to think about my wish, but instead I turned and made my way down to the cubby instead. Being down there made me feel closer to Eric and that's what I needed right now.

I sat down on the bed and twirled the CD in my hands. Could I really bring Eric back? Could I do things right by him this time? Would I be able to put my stupid pride and stubbornness aside and be able to follow my heart for a change? Without thinking about what I was about to say, I opened my mouth and words started spewing out. "I wish that I could go back to when I started falling in love with Eric and make sure that he doesn't suffer the same heartaches that he suffered in the past again."

I froze as I watched the CD float up in the air and pop open. "Oh Shit!" I'd just made my wish; hopefully it wasn't a wasted one.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Two chapters in one day! Holy crap! I just need to say, don't get used to this, I just needed to get Eric back in the story. I haven't even started the next chapter, so it might be a while, but my muse has grabbed onto this story for right now, so we'll see. So enjoy and leave me some love:)

* * *

I watched the smoke or fog or whatever it was spill out of the CD and swirl around me. There was a part of me that was scared shitless that I had fucked everything up by not thinking more about my wish, but I pushed those thoughts aside and prayed with everything in me that when whatever happened, happened I'd at least be able to see Eric again.

I closed my eyes as I felt the magic surrounding me. If something horrible was going to happen, I really didn't want to see it coming. I could feel the magic surround me completely, then I felt it pull me into something that was difficult to describe, but I still didn't want to look.

I felt like I was floating in a nothingness which was a very odd sensation. I was really freaking out on the inside, but I held myself together if only because there was a chance of me seeing Eric at least one more time.

The floating feeling lasted a few more minutes until I was forced hard back into reality, I just didn't know where I was. I knew that I wasn't home and that I wasn't even in Louisiana anymore. I was quick to scan my surroundings now that I was whole again and I knew exactly where and when I was. "Eric." It was barely more than a whisper, but he looked up at me as he was descending the stairs to the roof access door of Hotel Carmella. There was something different in his eyes as I looked into them, but just the fact that I was looking into his eyes again made my heart soar. I wanted to follow him and throw my arms around him and never let him go, but there was something else that I needed to take care of first and I only had a short amount of time to do it in.

I turned around and looked at Godric standing there getting ready to meet the sun. I had watched him do this once before, I wasn't going to let it happen again. I only had a few minutes so I had to work quickly.

I ran over to Godric as fast as I could and took his hands in mine so that he would look at me. "Godric, I know that you feel the need to meet the sun after being alive for so long, but there are lots of reasons for you to not do this. Eric needs you."

"He has Pam, he doesn't need me. He's been making do just fine on his own."

"Alright, then Nora needs you. She's getting mixed up with some religious Lilith nuts and it's not going to end well for her."

He looked at me completely startled. "How do you know about Nora? Did Eric tell you about her?"

"No, look something is going to happen and it's going to led to her death and Eric's as well."

"How do you know this?

"If you come inside I promise that I will tell you everything."

"I don't know. If you know these things are going to happen, then you can do what you need to fix things."

"No Godric, Eric is going to need you now more than ever." I paused and took a deep breath before I continued. "I know who killed Eric's family. Russell Edgington was the one who had them slaughtered and even to this day continues to control the wolves of Mississippi with his blood."

Before I could register it happening Godric grabbed me and raced inside and to his room. "How do you know all of this?"

"This may be really hard for you to believe, but I've come here from the future." He looked at me like I was completely whack-a-doo, but I didn't let that stop me from going on. "My great-great grandfather is Niall Brigant." I could see in his eyes that Godric recognized the name, but he didn't say anything, so I continued. "I just met him recently and he was there with me when Eric died." I had to wipe away a few stray tears before I could continue again.

"Seeing Eric die hurt me more than words can say. I realized in those moments that I loved him more than I ever thought I could. So Niall gave me something called a cluviel do and told me that I could make a wish and fix things, but I opened my mouth without thinking about my wish and here I am, but I want you to know that I want to be here. Godric, I watched you meet the sun on that roof once before and I'm glad that I don't have to watch it again."

"You are amazing."

"Well hopefully I will be if I can pull of a few miracles, all these changes that I wanted to hopefully make." I looked at the clock and saw that the sun was already coming up. "Godric, why don't you rest for the day and I'll go into more details tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"I have a vampire that I need to see."

I left Godric's room and was walking down the hall to Eric's room like I'd done in my dream before, but this time it wasn't a dream. I stopped at Eric's door and it wasn't open, so I gently knocked. It opened in less than a second and Eric was standing there. I could see the tears that rimmed his eyes, but he was holding them back. "Sookie, please come in."

I walked past him and it took every ounce of restraint that I had not to jump on him. I wanted to touch him and be sure that he was really real, but that would have to wait. We needed to talk before he died for the day. "Eric…"

He spoke before I could continue. "Did he suffer?"

"What?"

"Did Godric suffer? I really need to know."

I stepped up to him and took his hands in mine. "Eric, Godric is alive. I convinced him not to meet the sun."

He stood there stunned for a moment before a genuine smile spread across his face. He stepped closer to me, swept me into his arms and twirled me around in the air. Seeing him so happy and unencumbered made my heart leap with joy. I hoped that maybe this time around I could see more of him like this.

He stopped when he could tell I was getting dizzy, set me down and looked into my eyes. "Sookie, you are the most incredible woman that I have ever met in my entire existence. I am in your debt for what you have done for me today."

"It was nothing." I couldn't stop myself from reaching up and caressing his face. "Oh Eric, there is so many things that I need to say to you."

He gently pulled away after hearing my words and took a few steps away from me. "I'm sure that you have plenty more to say to me after what I did to you. Perhaps you'll call me a monster again." He stopped and just looked at me for a moment. "Just go back to Bill Sookie; I need to go to Godric.

He tried to walk past me, but I wouldn't let him. "Eric, please don't go. I'm sorry that I called you a monster and I don't want to see Bill. He's the last person I want to see right now."

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No, but I have recently discovered some things about him that have changed the way I feel about him."

"Such as?"

I was ready to go over some of the basic horrible things that Bill had done until I saw blood coming out of Eric's ears. "Sweetie, you're getting the bleeds." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the bed. "You need to rest for the day."

"What are you going to do for the day?" He stopped fighting me and went over and lay down on the bed.

I stepped around to the other side of the bed, slid off my shoes and slid in next to him. "I'm going to stay right here with you and when you wake up I'll still be here because there are a lot of things that we need to talk about.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because I have realized that you are not the monster that Bill made you out to be. Now go to sleep." I watched as he closed his eyes and drifted away and when I was sure that he was fully dead for the day I stroked his hair and whispered words to him that he had never heard from me before. "I love you Eric Northman."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So here is another chapter. It starts revealing things that Sookie knows but shouldn't know. This can't possibly be good, for Bill anyway. Read, enjoy and leave me some love:)

* * *

I stayed up for another hour just looking at Eric and running my fingers through his hair until I couldn't fight the pull of sleep anymore. This was the first time that I had ever officially slept next to Eric and I slept deeper and more soundly than I had in a long time.

When I started to wake up I felt something hard and cool pressed against my back. I was tempted to push it away until I realized that it was Eric, a very awake Eric. I couldn't stop myself from pressing myself harder against every inch of him that was pressed against me. He stilled behind me and I could feel his cool breath on the back of my neck as he spoke. "Sookie, don't start something that you aren't prepared to finish."

"Who said anything about me not wanting to finish what I started?" I slid my hand between the two if us and rubbed the bulge in Eric's very tight pants.

He grunted behind me and pulled me tighter against him. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at being close to him. "Sookie, whatever has gotten into you lately, I like it."

"Well, I can honestly tell you that I haven't had anything anywhere near as big as you in me before."

I turned over and looked at him when I heard that beautiful laugh of his and saw that adorable smile of his spread across his face. I just had to smile back at him. "Old Billy doesn't really measure up in this instance?"

"Not even close. He doesn't have your stamina either."

"What have you heard about my stamina Miss Stackhouse?"

I slid my hand over and caressed his chest. "I've heard that you can go for at least six hours without even slowing down."

Without warning he lifted me up so that I was straddling him. "Oh Lover, I bet that I could go much, much longer if I was with you." He sat up on the bed so that we were looking into each other's eyes.

I slid my arms around his neck and slid my fingers into his hair. "I would like that very much, but do you know what I would like you to do right now?"

"What Lover? Name it and it shall be done."

"I really want you to kiss me."

A smirk spread across his face hearing my request. "I think that could easily be arranged." His lips were on mine so fast that I was instantly breathless, but in the best way possible. How did I ever let myself walk away from this man? I must have been suffering from temporary insanity. I was definitely not going to make that mistake again.

I was really getting into our kissing that I couldn't stop myself from grinding down against his already throbbing cock. I was very anxious to get reacquainted with that part of his anatomy. We were working our way up to that point as we started undressing each other. We'd barely started though when we were interrupted by an annoying pounding on the door. "Sookie, SOOKIE! I know that you are in there. Come out right now!"

"Mother fucker, cock blocking, son of a fucking bitch. Just when we were starting to get to the good part."

"What did he do to you to make you so hostile towards him?"

"You'll find out shortly." I paused and slid my hand down his arm to his wrist. I knew that I was taking a chance with what I was about to ask for, but things were going to be different now, I wanted things to be different for us and I needed to start by trusting him and taking more chances. "Eric, would you mind if I had some of your blood?"

He stilled beneath me and his face was frozen in shock. The other me would never have asked that, but I was different now. "Are you sure?"

I brought his wrist to my lips and nibbled on it with my teeth. "I'm very, (kiss) very, (lick) very, (suck) sure."

Without taking his eyes from mine, he pulled his wrist away from me and placed it to his own lips. I heard his fangs click down and I watched him bit. He was quick to offer his bleeding wrist to me and I was quick to wrap my lips around it and drink deeply. I never realized until that moment just how good his blood tasted to me, it was a million times better than Bill's nasty blood.

I drank until the wound closed, then I pulled away licking my lips. "Thank you." I moved off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. "Why don't you go let the knob in so that we can get back to what we were doing?"

He raced to the door at vamp speed as I stood up and smoothed out my hair and my dress as best as I could. "Bill, what can I do for you this fine evening?"

"Don't fuck with me Eric. I know that she's in here with you. What have you done to her?"

I watched Bill come into the room and when he saw me he started towards me. I put on my crazy Sookie smile like I was glad to see him, but before he could touch me I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face as hard as I could. I got him right in the left eye and with the recent infusion of Eric's blood I could actually hear and feel his cheek bone break. My hand hurt, but not as much as I expected, so all in all I was elated at what I'd just done.

"How did that feel you slimy son of a bitch? I bet that was a lot less painful than being beat up by a couple of rednecks." I could actually see his face get paler if that was even possible. "Yes Bill, I know that you sent the Rattrays to beat me up so that you could get your blood into me."

"He did what!?"

"Sookie let me explain."

"You don't need to explain anything Bill. I know that you were only being with me because Queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq told you to."

I watched anger flair on Bill's face, but he turned it on Eric. "What have you been telling her?"

"He hasn't been telling me shit nimrod. I found out all on my own. I also know that you are working with Nan Flannigan to over throw Sophie-Anne."

I heard Eric's fangs click down and before I could see him move, he had Bill in the air by the neck and pressed against the wall. "How is it possible that you are that fucking stupid. Even with that stuck up bitch Nan Flannigan on your side, how in the fuck do you expect to be taken seriously as a king?"

"Let go of me Northman. She's lying, why would I want to be king? I just want to live my life such as it is."

"The lies just roll right off of that silver tongue of yours, don't they Bill?"

"Sookie, I don't know what you are talking about, but we need to leave right now."

"I'm not going anywhere with you ever again."

"It's his blood that is making you act like this. You are mine, you will listen to me."

"I'm not yours Bill; I don't think I've ever been yours, at least not in my right mind. And anyway, if Eric's blood is supposed to make me attracted to him, then wouldn't it stand to reason that your blood would do the same thing?" I could actually see the panic in his eyes now. "And I had a hell of a lot more of your blood than I've had of his."

"Sookie, you know that you wanted me from the first night we met."

"No, I wanted the silence that you provided. I wasn't attracted to you physically until after I had your blood."

"What about him? You've had his blood now, that's why you're attracted to him."

"Actually that's not quite true. I have been attracted to Eric since the first night I saw him at Fangtasia, even though you tried to make him out to be the bad guy." I couldn't stop myself from smiling at Eric and he smiled right back at me.

"What about what he did to your friend Lafayette?"

I looked into Eric's eyes and I could see the guilt there, but I could also see power and resolution there. He knew what he'd done was what had to be done and I understood that now. "Lafayette knew what he was doing was wrong. He is lucky to still be alive. Stop pointing the blame at other people Bill. You are the liar and the master manipulator in all of this, not Eric." I wiped a stray tear that I couldn't stop from escaping before I continued.

"You took my virginity under false pretenses and you used me as your own personal blood fountain. And you're also a messy fucking eater." Eric chuckled at that part. "And I know for a fact that you are keeping another huge secret from me about what I am."

He couldn't meet my eye as he spoke. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Your lies are becoming more obvious. I bet that if I went through your house I would find a file on me and my family and I know that you know where my telepathy comes from."

He actually looked like he was going to be sick. "You couldn't possibly…"

"Oh yes I could and I think that a little demonstration is in order."

"Oh Shit!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Here's another chapter. I have the next chapter all written, but the chapter after that I've only just started, so I might wait to post the next chapter until I have some more written or if I get enough reviews I might post it sooner. We'll just have to wait and see. So read, enjoy and leave me some love.

* * *

I may not have known about my fairy powers before when we were in Dallas, but I could feel them thrumming inside of me just as strong as when I left. I realized in that moment that it was Eric's blood that had been what activated my powers. It should have been so obvious to me before. I'd had tons of Bill's blood and nothing, but a few drops of thousand year old Viking blood and I was shooting light out of my hands. Huh, who'd a thunk it.

I let my power build up in my hand into a nice sized ball. I wasn't quite sure what this was going to do to him, but I was willing to take my chances. "This is what happens when you piss off a fairy!" I threw my light down at him and I watched as it spread all over him. It was like he was sitting right on top of the sun, his skin instantly started to blister and redden. He screamed at the pain that he was experiencing and I couldn't help but smile. This was the least he deserved after what he'd done even though some things he hadn't done yet, but that neither here nor there.

Eric pulled me away from him so that I wouldn't get hurt and I immediately wrapped my arms around him and he did the same to me in return. I was going to get used to touching him and not take it for granted ever again.

When my light dissipated from around Bill his skin was as red as a lobster and covered with blisters. His agony quickly disappeared and turned to anger. "You stupid bitch! How the fuck did you do this to me?"

Eric moved in front of me and kicked Bill as hard as he could right in the nuts. "Don't you ever talk to my future lover like that you sack of shit."

Before I could get into this conversation, there was a knock on the door. I opened my mind and smiled at who it was. "Eric, it's Godric at the door."

Eric kicked Bill out of the way and went to open the door. "Godric, please come in."

"I waited as long as I could before coming to see you and Miss Stackhouse, but with your feelings all over that place, I just had to come and see what was going on."

"Just taking care of some trash."

Godric walked inside and barely glanced down as he stepped over Bill. "I can see that. What are you planning on doing with him?"

I decided that I would answer that just so that we would all be on the same page. "He needs to meet the true death." They both stood there staring at me like I was insane. "I know that you wouldn't normally hear this from a human, but I'm not completely human and after what he's done to me and my family…" I trailed off when I said family. My mind instantly went to Gran and the night that she'd been killed. Bill had been home that night after his speech. Unless he'd had his head completely up his ass, he should have been able to hear the struggle and have smelled the blood.

I looked down at him knowing how easy it was for him to have me beaten by the Rattrays, who's to say that he didn't glamour Rene into killing my Gran. Just thinking about that made tears well in my eyes, but I held them back. I'd shed enough tears in this man's presence, I wasn't going to shed anymore.

I crouched down next to him, conjured another ball of light and looked Bill straight in the eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully. You're going to die no matter what, so unless you want another round of personal sunshine all over your body, I would suggest that you tell me the truth." He just kept looking at me without saying a word, so I continued. "Did you glamour Rene to murder Gran?" I watched his eyes and in that moment I realized that he would be a shitty poker player.

I could see in his eyes that he was guilty of what I'd accused him of. The anger that built up inside of me was the most intense anger that I'd ever felt before. I threw my light at him, but this time instead of burning him, it pinned him to the floor. I quickly straddled his chest and I took my anger out on him with my bare hands.

I punched him, slapped him, and scratched whatever part of him that I could reach. It didn't matter that he wasn't the one that had done the killing, he had orchestrated the murder of the one person who loved all of me and didn't treat me like I was Crazy Sookie. He was a lowlife piece of shit and he deserved so much more than what I was able to dish out.

After taking my pain out on him for a time, I felt two strong hands grip my waist and pull me off of him. "NO! I need to hurt him. He had my gran killed. He listened to her die. He needs to pay, to suffer for what he's done."

Eric pulled me into his arms and let me let out the sobs that I couldn't hold in anymore. I clutched tightly to his chest as he held me. I barely heard Godric speak I was so lost in my grief. "I'm going to deal with this parasite and leave you two alone. Both of you just relax and be there for each other. We'll make plans tomorrow night."

"Thank you Godric." I wanted to thank Godric as well, but I couldn't get my tears to stop. I just needed to let this out and be in Eric's arms for a while.

I thought back to when Bill became possessed by Lilith. I saw a side of him that I'd never thought existed, but now I realized that maybe that had really been a part of him all along, he just hid it well.

I don't know how long I cried for, but when I started to finally calm down I noticed that Eric had moved us onto the bed. He was holding me against his chest and gently stroking my hair. That simple gesture was very comforting to me, be close to him was comforting to me.

I wiped the last of the tears from my eyes and looked up at him. "Hi."

"Hello to you. How are you feeling?"

"Like a fool, like I've been hit by a truck and like I want to watch Bill Compton die a thousand deaths and it still wouldn't be enough."

"Sookie, I promise you that he will pay for what he has done to you."

"I know he will."

"What can I do to make you feel better?"

My mind went to a very naughty place, but that needed to wait a little while longer. "Right now I would really love a change of clothes and something to eat."

"Alright, I'll go get your luggage and you order anything you want from room service."

"Thank you Eric, for everything."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back."

Two hours later I was showered, dressed in a tank top and sleep pants and my belly was pleasantly full. I was feeling better physically, but mentally I was still a mess. I needed something to take my mind off of things, so I decided it was time to start telling Eric about what I knew.

We were curled up on the bed again, just content to hold each other. I sat up next to him and looked down at him. "Eric, there are some very important things that I need to tell you."

He sat up so that we were facing each other and took my hands in his. "Does this have anything to do with how you knew what that parasite had done to you?"

"Yes, but I want you to do something for me first." I didn't think about what I was doing, I just knew that I needed him to do this. I moved closer to him and slid my hair away from my neck. "I want you to take some of my blood."

"Sookie, you have had a very trying day. You don't need…"

"Stop. What I'm about to tell you is going to be difficult for you to believe and I want you to be sure that I'm telling you the truth."

"I know that you would have no reason to lie to me. I'm just trying to figure out what you are doing here with me right now."

I moved up onto my knees and moved closer to him. I took his face in my hands and looked him right in the eye. "I am here with you Eric Northman because no matter what you want people to think I know that you are a good man. You let yourself be silvered to save Godric and me. You've never lied to me like other people have. You took the brunt of an explosion to save my life for God's sake. And there is something very important that I should have said to you after both of those incidents."

"And what would that be?"

"Thank you. Thank you for risking your life to save mine even after everything I've said and done to you."

"You are special Sookie Stackhouse. My world would lose what little light that's left without you in it."

"You are so sweet, but now you need to drink. We have lots of important things to talk about."

"Bossy fairy."

"Sexy sweet Viking, now bite me."

"My pleasure." He slid his fingers gently over my cheek and down my neck. Just that light touch sent a shiver through my entire body. "Having second thoughts?"

"On the contrary, I'm looking forward to this." His fangs clicked down and I smiled as I leaned in closer to him. He closed the distance between us, but instead of feeling his fangs in me right away, I felt his lips and his tongue caressing me where he was going to bite. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips when his fangs finally slid into my neck. My whole body vibrated with every pull and there was no pain. Every time he who shall not be named would bite me, it would hurt like hell. Apparently after a thousand years you develop some finesse when biting someone.

He only took a few pulls and I whined a bit when he pulled away. I wanted him to take more, I needed him in me as much as possible, but that was still going to have to wait.

He chuckled against my neck as he heeled his bite mark, yet again something he who shall not be named never did before. I was quickly realizing that I'd made a big mistake not choosing Eric before.

He pulled away from my neck and looked down at me. "So what is so important that you need to tell me?"

I took a deep breath as I clutched his hands as tight as I could. "Eric, what I'm about to tell you is big, huge really, but I don't want you to rush into doing anything without thinking about it first. I want to help you as much as I can, we are going to do this together. Okay?"

"Sookie I have no idea what you are talking about, but I'm completely intrigued. Please go on."

I just decided to come out with it. "I know who slaughtered your family."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N So here is the next chapter. I'm setting up a few things in this chapter, so read, enjoy and leave me some love, it makes my day:)

* * *

For the second time today I watched a vampire grow paler right before my eyes. I would have found it funny if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation. "Eric, sweetie, I know that you have been looking for him for a very long time, but he's powerful and he's over three times your age. We need a very through plan before we can even think about going after him."

"Who is he?" It was barely more than a whisper, but I still heard him.

"It's Russell Edgington." I watched his eyes go wide as he leapt off the bed and started pacing the room. "Eric, I can only imagine what's going through your mind after finally finding the man who killed your parents after so long." I was on a roll and couldn't stop myself from blabbering on. "My parents were killed by a fairy who wants me to become his fairy/vampire bride. That's a huge cluster fuck, but hopefully I can find a way out of that before he shows up for me again."

"Sookie, my head is spinning from all of the information that you've told me today, but the big question is, how do you know all of this?"

I stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. "Yeah, that's kind of hard to explain." I paused and took a deep breath before I continued. "I'm from the future. I've come back to this time with the help of a fairy love token so that I can fix the mistakes that have happened."

"Sookie, that's impossible."

"Not with fairy magic. You don't believe me even though I've had your blood?"

"It's just really hard to believe this."

"Even after I told you about Russell and what he did?" He growled deep in his chest, but he didn't say anything. "I know more than that Eric. I know about your sister Nora."

The shock was evident on his face at the mention of her name. "How do you know about Nora?"

"I've met her before, but that's just a small part of a very long story. Will you please sit down and let me tell you at least the big parts of it? Then we can talk about what to do about Russell." He didn't say anything, but he let me lead him over to the bed. We sat down facing one another and I started telling him everything that I could remember. I told him about Russell and his wolves, about the witch who cursed him and wreaked havoc on the vampires of Shreveport, about what happened in the Authority and about the recent Vamp Camp and the weapons that the government had come up with to hurt vampires. I also mentioned Lilith and Warlow in passing.

When I was done he just sat there and looked at me. "I know that everything that I've told you is a lot to handle, but I promise that taking down Russell is priority one. Having him ended will change most of the things that happened. His killing that reporter on TV was what set most of the future events in motion, so not only will you be getting your revenge, you'll be saving hundreds of vampires and humans. You'll become a hero and everyone…" I was cut off mid-sentence when he pulled me into his arms and kissed me. This was no gentle kiss, this was a deep, soulful, wanting to spend eternity just kissing you kind of kiss and I wanted, no needed this kiss and this feeling now more than ever.

When I pulled away to breath, I whimpered at the loss as he looked deep into my eyes. "Were all those events that you just told me about the reason for you to come back here?"

"No. The reason that I came back is standing right in front of me."

"You came back for me? Why?"

"When you had Warlow's blood in you, you thought that you were impervious to the sun, so you went sunbathing naked on a snowy mountain top." I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my cheeks. "I felt the pain you were in and I had my great grandfather teleport me to you. I watched you burn. You died right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop it from happening. I'm not going to let that happen again. I won't, I can't let you go again. I love you Eric Northman. I don't care or expect you to say it back, but I do love you with all of my heart." I dropped my head in my hands not wanting to see him reject me. It was hard for me to realize that this is not the Eric who fell in love with me, who had lost his memories and saved me more than this Eric had. I definitely needed to back pedal this conversation before it really bit me in the ass.

"Eric, I'm sorry, just forget that I said that. We should just put all of our focus on Russell Edgington. I think I remember the lay out of his mansion in Jackson and if I give you some of my blood we can go for a sneak attack during the day and…" Yet again he cut me off by pulling me against him and kissing me. If he kept kissing me whenever I started blabbering on, I'd do it more often.

When he pulled away so that I could breathe he smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smiling right back at him. "How could I not fall in love with you Sookie Stackhouse? You are the bright light that walked into my eternal darkness. You are loving and caring and our willing to help anyone, even me. I know that you think being cursed made me love you, but that's just not true. You are so easy to love, but you were still with Bill."

"He poisoned me against you. He made you into the bad guy when he was the bad guy all along."

"You should have seen what he was up to when I first met him."

"I don't think that I want to know, but I want you to tell me anyway."

"He and Lorena were draining and defacing prostitutes in San Francisco."

"Okay, I don't want to know any more about that, I'd rather talk about Russell Edgington."

"Sookie, I know that you want to help, but if anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"I understand that feeling, that's why I'm here, but I'm stronger than you think I am. You saw what I was able to do with Bill. The old me in this time didn't even know about her light yet. I didn't use them until we met Mary Anne…Oh shit! There is a maenad destroying my house!"

"What's a maenad?"

"It's a crazy bitch who is waiting for the god who comes, but he never really comes. I need to call Sam so that he can shift into a bull and rip her fucking heart out. I'll be right back." I grabbed my cell phone and called Sam from the other room. I didn't give him time to ask questions, I just told him what he needed to do, wished him luck and hung up on him. I didn't have time to talk to him, I had a Viking to deal with.

I grabbed the pen and paper the hotel provided and went back into the bedroom. "Okay, so Russell Edgington. I'm pretty sure that I remember which room was his. Too bad Niall isn't in my life in this time period, we could just pop into his room, stake the bastard and be done with it."

"Sookie, I really don't think that you should get involved with this. It's not safe for you."

"It's not safe for you either Eric. He is three thousand years old. You can't take him on alone no matter how much you want to."

"I'll have Godric with me this time, we can handle him."

I couldn't stop the anger that built up inside of me. "Fuck you Northman. If I have to I could take the son of a bitch out all by myself. Maybe I might just do that." I turned to leave the room, but he grabbed my arm to stop me.

"Sookie, I forbid you to do this."

"You forbid me? Oh that's rich. I may love you, but that doesn't mean that you own me asshole. If I have to I will go after Edgington on my own."

"You will not be going anywhere as long as I'm with you."

"Well lucky for me you die for the day when the sun comes up."

"I can stay awake if I have to."

"But you'll get the bleeds."

"It will be a small price to pay to keep you safe." He reached up and cupped my face in his hands. "Sookie, this man and his wolves slaughtered my whole family while I was busy fucking one of the servants in the barn. I fucked up then and it cost me everyone that I cared for, I won't, I can't let that happen again."

"I get that Eric, I really do, but Russell needs to die quickly this time." I stepped back from him and conjured up my vampire killing ball of light. "This single ball of light will kill any vampire and I'm willing to use it to end Russell for you."

"Can you conjure more than one?"

I wanted to lie and say that I didn't know or wasn't sure, but I just couldn't. No matter what I had to tell him the truth. "No. This is all of my fairy power wrapped up in this neat little ball. Once I use this, I won't be fairy anymore."


End file.
